The Guardians: The Beginning
by Destar91
Summary: The Kettle kids join the Pevensies at the Professor's home. The oldest Kettle kids still haunted by their secretive past.This is the start of the story of the guardians of the Kings and Queens. More inside...  All fixed. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I own my original characters, my story plotline, any everything else you can't recognize.

**Author's Note:** It is more movie based. I did remove a character, which drove me crazy, if you don't like this chapter, don't read the rest. And I do not mean to offend anyone in anyway. The prologue is very much like a person telling a story, this only will be for this chapter, I always wondered what Aslan did before the Pensives arrived, please don't flame.)

**WARNING: **It has Christian reference like the real book does. **Summary:** The Kettle kids join the Pevensies at the Professor's home. The oldest Kettle kids still haunted by their secretive past. The beginning of the Kettle family's story is one of loyalty, love and determination. So listen close, before you miss what's truly important….

"**The Guardians: The Beginning"**

**Chapter 1 "Prologue,"**

Narnians watched as their human companions fell to the White Witch. None turned to stone but killed by sword and arrow. There was nothing anyone could do, not even Aslan could save them.

One courageous centaur walked through what was once a village but now just burn wooden pieces. He heard voices, human voices.

A small child's cry broke the silence.

The centaur fallowed the cry to door that lead down into a cellar. He pulled open the door and there sat the three princes and princess.

The youngest prince was only a three years old barely talking. The eldest prince was near twevle years old. The princess was the one who was crying, she was around four years old.

"Hush, young princess," said the centaur.

The princess hugged the centaur, well his leg.

"It's alright young Amelia," said the centaur.

"The-the witch," cried Amelia.

The centaur had no idea how to calm the young child. Besides the fact he was not use to anything hugging his leg either. But let he knew he couldn't scare the poor child.

"Prince David please bring your brother so I can take you three to safety," said the centaur.

The oldest prince held his younger brother awkwardly.

The centaur helped Price David and Princess Amelia onto his back. He took the baby Prince Franklyn from Prince David.

"You cradle a baby. Support his head and don't drop him," said Prince David.

The centaur brought the three children to the centaur camp, those who had survived that attack, that is. Lots of young centaurs were left orphans. But he hoped that the princes and princess being alive would cheer up everyone else.

"Trephas, where in Aslan were you?" asked a female centaur.

She had long curly dark brown hair and soft gentle brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Iolanda. This might help you understand," said Trephas holding out young Prince Franklyn.

"Dear Aslan," said Iolanda talking Prince Franklyn.

"How is you know how to hold a human baby?" asked Trephas.

"I use to hold the princes and princesses while their mother trained," said Iolanda.

"How did they survive?" asked Iolanda.

"The cellar," said Trephas.

"Come on down. Hopefully Aslan will show so we can find out what to do with you three, until then you'll stay with us," said Iolanda.

It was four years before Aslan showed. By then Prince David was now sixteen, Princess Amelia now eight and Prince Franklyn now seven. They has all three learned the centaurs way of life, a new respect. They even fallowed the laws, study astrology, ways of fighting and how to make weapons. They weren't just princes and princesses now but trained warriors, even being so young it was now built into their brains like centaur children.

The mighty lion that most of Narnians respected and honoured. The creature of Narnia and almost every little thing living on Narnia.

"Trephas and Iolanda, your loyalty to the king and queen is notable. You have greatly affected the future of Narnia," said Aslan.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Trephas.

"I have plans for them," said Aslan.

"I don't understand," said Iolanda.

"They are the guardians in the prophecy. Well, the two youngest. I left them here for so long so they learned ways of swords and arrow, it will be what will keep the future kings and queens safe," said Aslan.

"So it's true. When Princess Amelia was born, a new era dawned in Narnia. That everyone in the castle felt the magic she brought," said Iolanda.

"Yes," said Aslan.

"Iolanda, we have to trust him," said Trephas.

"I don't want them going to just anyone," said Iolanda.

"They won't," said Aslan.

Amelia was watching and listening from behind a tree. She didn't want to leave. This was her home, how could she leave. Part of her didn't quite trust Aslan.

Amelia went back the where her eldest brother was training. She had already trained today. She found it fun to take care of Iolanda's and Trephas's twin year old boys. She also knew Iolanda was expecting another child, she had a feeling it would be a girl. She had predicted they would have twin boys.

"Is something wrong?" asked David, he always knew when Amelia was upset.

"In a way. Aslan's here," said Amelia.

"What's so bad about that," said David.

"He wants to sends us away," said Amelia.

"Oh," said David frowning.

"And I'm confused. Iolanda said there was a rumour when I was born the entire castle could feel some sort of magic and something about a new era," said Amelia "then Aslan said it was true,"

"You were the first princess to be born," said David.

"To keep secrets from us, upsets me. I'd like to think I can trust his judgment but he didn't save our family when our parents pleaded him to," said Amelia.

"I trust him. Your still a child, you have lots to learn let," said David.

David wasn't shocked when Aslan asked to speak to him. He bowed to Aslan. His dark blue eyes met Aslan's golden ones and he knew the meaning straight away.

"I am sending your siblings and yourself to the land of Adam and Eve. You'll be given to a man who once who lived here as well. Your sister and brother shall return and in time you will too," said Aslan.

"I believe you," said David.

David went and got Amelia and Franklyn. Amelia had shut everything out and Franklyn just didn't understand. Besides the age difference the three siblings were very different. David had brown hair and blue eyes, much taller then his younger siblings, but given he was sixteen of course he would be. Amelia had lighter brown hair and green eyes, she was average for a nine year old. Franklyn had light brown blond mix hair and light blue eyes, he was tall for a eight year old.

"Now I know this is confusing but trust Aslan," said Iolanda.

Amelia said nothing and Franklyn looked like he was going to start crying.

"Amelia, promise me you won't forget us, Narnia," said Iolanda.

"I would never," said Amelia.

"Things will work out," said Iolanda.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," said Trephas.

"I'll live by that," said Amelia smiling.

"Come on," said David.

Amelia took David's hand and Franklyn's hand. She knew no matter what she felt like she had David and Frank to help her. She wasn't going alone.

Amelia, David and Franklyn arrived on the front porch of a mansion in the countryside. They were dressed in clothes they weren't familiar with. Amelia had never shown this much leg unless she was in bed. The skirt only went down to her knees.

David knocked on the door.

An older man with greying hair opened the door. He was a bit round.

"Yes…" said the man.

"Aslan sent us," said David.

"Bit blunt," said Amelia.

"Come in," said the man.

"Sir, what shall we call you?" asked Franklyn.

"Professor Kirke," said the man.

"I guess we better explain," said Amelia.

"See we're princes and princess of Narnia. Our parents were killed by an very evil women called the White Witch. She killed all of our people but us three survived. We were raised by centaurs for four years. Then Aslan sent us here," said David.

"What are your ages?" asked Professor Kirke.

"I'm sixteen, Amelia is nine and Franklyn is eight," said David.

"If anyone asks you're a family member's children. Your parents were killed in an accident and I'm talking care of you," said Professor Kirke.

"Erm, sir, where do we sleep?" asked Franklyn.

"Ah yes, I'm sorry," said Professor Kirke.

"And please call my Frank. Franklyn is so formal," said Franklyn.

"Well then Frank," said Professor Kirke "And young man what is your name?"

"David," said David.

"I will educate your three so you seem normal as possible, provide you with a shelter and an proper education," said Professor Kirke.

"Sir, what will our surname be?" asked Amelia.

"Hmm…Kettle. Don't worry I'll get it all figured out," said Professor Kirke.

"Thank you," said Amelia.

"Come on children," said Professor Kirke.

* * *

><p>Remade. Please review. I did remove Mrs. Macready, I really disliked the character in the book and movie, and she replaceable. I do not mean to offend anyone. Don't flame me for the religious reference. And don't call my characters Mary Sue and Gary Sues<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you can recognize.

**Claimer:** I own my original characters, my story plotline, any everything else you can't recognize.

"**The Guardian: The Beginning"**

**Chapter 1 "The Wardrobe"**

It was raining, Amelia really was starting to hate the rain. Ever try being in a truck with the back filled with wood and driving on a muddy dirt road. Amelia was squashed between David and Frank, they had all grown in the past year and fitting straight in a row in truck was getting difficult.

"Are we there let?" asked Frank.

"Almost," said David.

"I can't wait. I can't breath," said Amelia.

"I can squish you more," said Frank.

"You have a malicious nine year old mind," said Amelia.

"We're here. Just let me park the truck in the garage," said David.

Amelia sighed, she just wanted out of the truck.

Amelia, Frank and David sprinted to the house. The took their outdoor shoes off in the mudroom, they didn't want to track mud everywhere. They hung their soaked jackets.

"We better change," said David.

"Why did the Professor make us do that at the crack of dawn?" asked Frank "now I'm tired,"

"Stop complaining," said David.

Amelia went upstairs to let her brothers argue. She changed into a knee length light brown shirt and elbow length lavender blouse. She put on black shoes with a thick low heel, she wasn't quite as graceful on heels let.

Amelia and Frank were excited because they finally got to meet the kids also staying with the professor too. They had been to busy with things the professor needed them to do so they hadn't meet them before.

"Why hello, we didn't know there were more kids here," said a blond haired boy.

"We live with professor permanently" said Amelia.

"O' I'm and hopeful orphan," sang Frank.

"You'd be an orphan if you had no siblings at all. You act like such an dimwit sometimes," said Amelia.

"That one hurt," said Frank rolling his eyes.

"He's very eager, I'm sorry," said Amelia.

"Not a big deal," said a brown haired girl.

"I'm Amelia," said Amelia.

"I'm Franklyn but call me Frank," said Frank.

"Our older brother David is in the barn unloading wood," said Amelia.

"I'm Peter," said the blond haired boy.

"I'm Susan," said the brown haired girl.

Another two kids appeared. A younger girl with a brown hair and a younger boy darker brown hair.

"I'm Lucy," said the younger girl.

"I'm Amelia," said Amelia.

"I'm Frank," said Frank "our older brother David is currently unloading wood,"

"Edmund," said the younger boy.

"Where do you two go to school?" asked Susan.

"I go to Fearringtons School ," said Frank.

"I go to Royal Masonic School For Girls," said Amelia.

"Two different school," said Lucy confused.

"David goes to Fearringtons with me," said Frank.

Amelia just shrugged her shoulders.

Susan had everyone playing some sort of vocabulary game, or torture technique if you asked everyone besides Susan. David wanted nothing to do with a bunch of kids.

"Can we play hide and seek?" asked Lucy.

Susan and Edmund didn't like the thought of that.

"Please, Peter," said Lucy.

"One, two, three," said Peter.

Frank and I knew this place better then the Pevensies and it wouldn't be fair so we decided to hide in places they'd be able to find us for a little while. We soon realized that was an mistake.

"We should have just hide in good spots," said Frank clearly running out of ideas.

Lucy was having problems finding a place to hide too.

"Let's help each other find a place to hide," said Frank.

"Good idea," said Amelia "maybe you do have some brains in there,"

"I do have brains, I just prefer not to use them," said Frank smirking.

"Here," said Lucy.

All three of the kids stumbled into the room. Frank and Amelia felt a certain atmosphere, something that reminded them of Narnia. Even Lucy felt something magical about this room.

"Into the wardrobe," said Frank.

"This is going to be super tight," said Amelia.

Amelia heard Peter still counting torn between being the first found or stuffed in a wardrobe.

"Just get in," said Frank.

Amelia, Frank and Lucy kept backing up farther and father.

"This is a huge wardrobe," said Amelia.

"Ouch!" said Frank "that was my foot,"

"Sorry," said Lucy.

"Is it just me or is it getting cold?" asked Amelia.

Next thing Frank and Amelia knew they were sitting in snow.

"This is one big very cold wardrobe," said Frank.

"Your not running off without a coat, you two," warned Amelia finding three coats.

"What is a light post doing here?" asked Frank.

"It can't be…" said Amelia.

"Shh, I hear something," whispered Lucy.

Frank latched himself to Amelia when he saw the human like creature with fawn legs. Lucy screamed. The fawn dropped it's parcels.

"It's only a fawn," said Amelia.

"With a human body!" said Frank "I don't remember ever seeing one before,"

"The only creature we know of is centaurs," whispered Amelia.

Frank let go of Amelia.

"Lucy," pleaded Amelia as Lucy walked toward the fawn.

Lucy picked up one of parcels and held it out to the creature.

"Were you hiding from me?" asked Lucy.

"I-I-I didn't want to scare you," said the creature.

Amelia muffled a laugh talking Frank's hand, out of habit.

"May I ask what you are?" asked Lucy.

"Well, I'm a faun," said the creature.

"With a human body," said Frank still frightened.

"Frank, don't be rude," whispered Amelia.

The faun's eyes shot toward Frank and Amelia. Frank did

"And what are you? Some sort of miniature giant?" asked the faun.

"No, we're girls and a boy," said Lucy chuckling.

"Your in fact human," said the faun.

"Of course," said Lucy.

"What are you doing here?" asked the faun.

"We were hiding in the wardrobe," said Frank now standing by Amelia once again.

"In the spare room," said Lucy.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Tumnus," said the faun.

"I'm Lucy Pevensie," said Lucy.

"Where are we?" asked Frank.

"Narnia," said Tumnus.

"This isn't the place I remember," said Frank.

"I know, it's quite shocking," said Amelia.

"I'm Frank Kettle," said Frank with more confidence.

"Amelia Kettle," said Amelia look around.

"There aren't any birds singing," said Amelia.

"They haven't sung in a long time," said Tumnus.

"How about you come to my place for tea." said Tumnus.

"I don't know, I really should be getting back," said Lucy.

"It's fine, Lucy, if only for a little bit," said Amelia.

They all followed Mr. Thumnus to his home. Amelia still didn't understand why their weren't any birds singing.

Amelia mind was still pondering things even as Mr. Tumnus and Lucy talked.

"Amelia," said Frank giving his sister a light shove.

Amelia heard the Mr. Tumnus say there hadn't been Christmas in a very long time.

"But why? They always was Christmas," said Amelia.

"Huh?" asked Lucy.

"Wait a second. Your Princess Amelia and Prince Frank," said Mr. Tumnus.

"Yes," said Amelia.

"You've been gone many years," said Mr. Tumnus.

"Now, we've returned," said Amelia.

"You two were born here?" said a very confused Lucy.

"Aslan sent us away when we were nine and eight," said Amelia.

Amelia, Frank and Lucy drank tea and fell asleep when Mr. Tumnus played a song.

Amelia opened her eyes to see it was dark out now. Frank and Lucy also awoke.

Mr. Tumnus was muttering things about how bad of a faun he was. Amelia had a very bad feeling.

"We better get going," said Amelia.

"But you can't," said Mr. Tumnus "they can but you can't,"

"Why?" asked Amelia not liking it at all.

"You're the guardian of the light. Your suppose to save Narnia, see you're the main guardian. You will wait for the whole group," said Mr. Tumnus "We need all of you, I mean us Narnians that is,"

"Okay. Frank, you and Lucy need to go back," said Amelia.

"I'll take you to my friends' home," said Mr. Tumnus.

"How will we find her?" asked Frank irritated.

"Don't worry. We'll meet, I promise," said Amelia.

It was a while before Mr. Tumnus had returned. Amelia was so confused, guardian? Aslan never told her that.

"Come on, it isn't safe," said Mr. Tumnus.

Amelia didn't like the sound of that. She knew something was not right in Narnia. Was the White Witch behind it? What has happened to her home? Why is overly cold in Narnia even for winter? And what has happened to her friends?

"Why isn't it safe?" asked Amelia.

"The White Witch, even the trees on her side," said Mr. Tumnus.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia," said Mr. Tumnus.

"How dare she kill my family then call herself queen after we left," snarled Amelia.

"She's killed many Narnians, we all feel that way," said Mr. Tumnus.

"Mr. Thumnus," said a talking Beaver.

"Mr. Beaver, I found Princess Amelia," said Mr. Tumnus.

"Come in," said Mr. Beaver.

"Who is it?" asked another beaver.

"Mr. Tumnus," said Mr. Beaver.

"And who is our guest?" asked the other beaver.

"Princess Amelia," said Mr. Beaver.

"Dear me," the other beaver.

"What do I call you?" asked Amelia.

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver," said Mr. Beaver.

"You have a very nice home," said Amelia.

"I'm faltered your majesty," said Mrs. Beaver.

"Just call me Amelia," said Amelia.

"There was two others. A girl named Lucy and Prince Frank. I sent them back so Prince Frank could bring all four siblings," said Mr. Tumnus.

Back in England Lucy and Frank were having a hard time explaining things. Frank felt like he was being treated like a mentally ill person, which angered him. His sister was alone in Narnia and they didn't understand. Lucy was confused about why they couldn't get to Narnia.

"It's a solid," said Susan.

"What's going on?" asked David.

"Lucy thinks their is a woods in the wardrobe," said Edmund.

"There is!" said Frank clearly upset with the other Penvsies kids.

"What was it called?" asked David.

"You aren't honestly encouraging them," said Susan.

"No, I believe my brother," said David.

"Narnia," said Frank.

David's eyes lit up with memories. He tried to hide it from the others. This was ludicrous, there was no why they got back into Narnia.

"Where's Amelia?" asked David.

"She stayed there. Mr. Thumnus said she couldn't leave, that she was the guardian of the light," said Lucy.

"She's must just still be hiding," said Peter.

"You don't know her," said Frank, surprising himself.

"A person just doesn't disappear in thin air," said Edmund.

"Enough," said Susan.

"David, you have to believe us. Amelia remembered Narnia just like both us do," said Frank.

"It's just a game," said David.

"Fine! I'll go back without you!" said Frank pushing David out of the way of the door "you stopped believing!"

"Don't you believe me?" asked Lucy.

"That's enough Lucy," said Peter leaving.

Lucy was left alone in tears. She didn't understand anything that was going on. Why couldn't she get back? Why did Amelia have to stay?

In Narnia Amelia laid on a small bed the Beavers had found for her. She was very impressed that they treated her like she was average, she didn't like being treated special. She didn't feel like she was at home, her home was with the centaurs. But she knew that most of the centaurs she knew would be dead. She held onto the hope that Agion and Aegion were still alive, that would save her from insanity. She guessed they would in their late teens or early twenties now.

Amelia missed Frank. She also felt guilty because she knew David had long stopped believing in Narnia even though he was born there. She felt a few tears fall down her check. She ran a hand threw her wavy light brown hair, the only thing she could do that she did in England. Being in Narnia made her miss her parents, her aunt, her uncle and even all of the people that had been killed.

* * *

><p>Please review. It's power feed for authors. Also if they are grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know. I only catch so many. For some reason Mr. Tumnus is Mr. Thumnus on my spell checker.<p> 


End file.
